


Ooooof?

by 0a_maiz_ing0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0a_maiz_ing0/pseuds/0a_maiz_ing0
Summary: Oof this is a relec I’m excited to forget eek





	Ooooof?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is a relec I’m excited to forget eek

O dontttt know howww to delleeeete thingsssss on this godamn webbsssiitteee


End file.
